Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen
Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena is a fight fought between the respective ranked 2 through 5 Ten Wizard Saints Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen, and Jura Neekis, and God Serena of the Spriggan 12. Prologue With Zeref's army laying camp to the west of Magnolia, Invel announces to the Emperor that Ajeel and Brandish have fallen, causing Yajeel to mourn his grandson's death. But the elderly minister is reassured by Zeref that neither Shields of Spriggan are dead, stating that Fairy Tail's merciful nature is their weakness. In the Fairy Tail Guild building, Warren informs everyone the shocking news of the fall of Bosco but then reports news of the ally Guilds' movements, with Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus heading to intercept the northern army and Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel teaming up to liberate the port of Hargeon from the enemy in the south. Mavis immediately orders the Strauss siblings, Gajeel, Panther Lily and Levy to support Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus, while Gray, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Natsu and Juvia are to reinforce their comrades to the south. However, they notice that Natsu is absent and Erza immediately decides to take his place. Cana and Lucy are commanded to help Macao and Wakaba guard Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 8-14 Mavis then reveals that the eastern front will be defended by Fiore's most powerful group, the strongest four of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 15-17 As the Four Gods travel towards the much mellow-natured eastern front, tasked with guarding that front opt, they eventually run into the three Shields of Spriggan who were responsible of the annihilation of Bosco: God Serena, August, and Jacob Lessio. The Ishgar Mages reproach God Serena for betraying his own homeland, but the former Wizard Saint shows no sign of regret. As Warrod informs Jura about their opponents, the Wizard King August and master assassin Jacob, the latter snidely comments on the fifth ranked Wizard Saint's appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 15-17 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. With the Alvarez-Fiore war in full-throttle around the country, God Serena, without the help of August and Jacob, has utterly defeated his former comrades after their first wave of battling without even sustaining a single scratch, leaving the Heavenly Mages in absolute awe of the level of power possessed by God Serena. Warrod, on his last dying breath, remembers his journey with Mavis, Yuri, and Precht, not long after the Spriggan 12 conceivably proclaims that he will put an end to the Wizard Saint's life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 18-20 Although downed and grievously battered, Warrod forgoes his regrets and begins to retaliate against the former God of Ishgar, attacking him with his Green Magic. With the Spriggan surprised, Wolfheim transforms, leaps into the air and strikes the former, while soon after Jura follows up his attack with an array of stone fist attacks, which continuously batters the man in the air. God Serena finally admits his former comrades are capable of performing well when they want to do so, but just as he compliments them, Hyberion paralyzes him in mid-air with his Vampire Magic, causing God Serena to tumble into the ground as barks out his name in surprise; the vampiric Mage admonishing his former comrade, declaring his ego to be his downfall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 2-6 As God Serena grasps his neck under Hyberion's influence, Jacob begins to step in but is halted by August, who relishes the chance of seeing his comrade's true power; the former Wizard Saint breaks free of Hyberion's magic and begins to charge his power with his eyes turning pitch-black, slaps the ground which causes the entire terrain to collapse with a fury of debris that damages his opponents. This shocks the Wizard Saints, as Jura identifies it has an earth-type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which August politely disagrees. The Spriggan 12 then charges his fist in flames, striking the Mages with a blazing attack, following the attack up with a powerful deluge, stunning Jura as the man can control three different elements. Just as the former God of Ishgar begins to use wind, August stops him, as their opposition lies on the ground mercilessly defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-12 Aftermath With God Serena overzealous of his own power, Jacob promotes this strength stemming from the fact that God Serena is a Dragon Slayer, bequeathed with eight different Dragon Lacrima, willingly able to use them all in conjunction with each other. August reveals his epithet, dubbed as "Hybrid Theory", the man who was blessed by the Dragon Gods. God Serena mocks the notion of dragon gods and dragon kings, proclaiming that all will crumble before him; the three Shields of Spriggan thus begin to depart towards Fairy Tail. Just as Warrod wishes for someone to stop them from reaching the guild, everyone present suddenly feels a powerful Magic Power, revealing it to come from the Dragon King Acnologia, who comments he caught the scent of a dragon. God Serena's shocked expression switches to a wicked grin, giddy the Black Dragon has found him, as he has been wanting to challenge the latter, even implying he betrayed Ishgar to join forces with Alvarez just for this day. Before he can finish his statement however, Acnologia rips through his body in an instant; everyone watching in shock as the strongest Wizard Saint falls to the ground, bleeding out from his abdomen profusely. Passing by the shocked Mages, Acnologia reveals his intention of massacring the remaining seven Dragon Slayers, departing with God Serena left out for dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 13-20 References Navigation